Traditional game systems may host virtual games that a player may access. In many cases, the virtual games may present a game board (e.g., a grid of letters, tiles, or the like) that a player is to interact with to achieve one or more objectives (e.g., forming words, locating game objects (e.g., bombs), and the like). As an example, the popular game MINESWEEPER, as often bundled by operating systems such as MICROSOFT®, may present a game board that includes a grid of undifferentiated squares, some of which, unknown to the player, are designated by the traditional game system as being mines. A player then plays a game of MINESWEEPER by: selecting a square, receiving an indication of whether the selected square is a mine, or receiving an indication of a number of mines adjacent to the selected square. If the square is a mine, the game presents an indication that the player lost the virtual game and then ends the virtual game. Otherwise, the player may select another square from the grid and receives the appropriate indications again. The player continues to select other squares in this manner until only the boxes that were designated as mines are left on the game board.
To vary the user experience, these traditional game systems may vary the game board used by various instances of the board game. For example, with MINESWEEPER, a traditional game system may randomly select boxes within the grid to represent the mines. In this way, the traditional game system may present unpredictable challenges to the player.